The use of devices for dispensing cleaning solutions or fluids used in the washing and cleaning of machine tools and parts is well known. Such devices typically include a cleaning solution reservoir which pressurizes the cleaning solution by means of a pump. In this inventor's experience, such pumps are either air or electrically actuated and operated. The cleaning solution or fluid is discharged from the reservoir through a hose. The hose, in turn, is connected to a washing apparatus which is typically a nozzle, a spigot or a brush. The machine tools or parts can thereby be washed and cleaned by using the cleaning solution or fluid which passes through the washing apparatus.
In the experience of this inventor, disadvantages exist in the presently available systems. Among other things, such washers, for example, tend to use much more cleaning solution or fluid than is necessary to accomplish the job, require the use of a separate pressurizing device and are not readily portable. Additionally, the hazard of combining electricity and flammable cleaning solutions or fluids exists when electrically actuated and operated pumps are used.